Hungry Guppies 9
Summary Oona and Gil give Molly and Deema a challenge: to go through two days without eating. But, Gil and Oona decide to trick the girls into eating, but, will their plan work out? Story (It was a beautiful Thursday morning in July. Molly and Deema are swimming to Oona’s house.) "What do you think Oona wants to talk to us about?" Deema asked her pink-haired friend. "I don't know." Molly said. (They came to the front door and Molly knocks. Oona opens up, a sly smile on her face. Gil is beside her with the same expression.) "Hey there, ladies." They said as they step out. "Hey Oona. Hey Gilly. So why did you call us over?" Molly asked. "Well, Oona and I have been talking and..." Gil started. "...we agreed to give you two ladies a challenge." Oona finished. "What kind of challenge?" Deema asked. "You really want to know?" Gil said slyly. "Yes!" Molly and Deema said. "Are you sure you want to know?" Oona said slyly. "Yes! Yes! Just give us the challenge already!" Molly said, slightly impatient. (Oona and Gil glanced at each other and nodded.) "Okay. For you two, your challenge is to go through two days...wait for it..." Oona started. "...two days without...eating." Gil finished. "Can we still drink water or juice or all that stuff?" Deema asked. "Yes, except you're only allowed to drink water." Gil said. "Aw, come on!" Both girls pouted. "Would you rather go three days?" Gil says. "No thanks!" Deema protested. "Two days is enough!" Molly said. "So what's the catch?" "Here's how this will work. If you girls make it, you win. But if you break and start eating, then you..." Gil started. "...go through the entire supermarket, then dump a bucket of ice cold water over their heads and hit each other with water balloons." Oona finished. "Plus, you'll pay a one dollar bill." Gil added. "Right. So...how long is this again?" Deema asked. "Two days. From Friday morning to Saturday night." Oona said. (After about ten seconds of silence, the two girls decide to accept the challenge.) "Deal!" Molly and Deema said in unison. "Good. And also...during those two days, one of us will have to spend our time with one of you." Gil says. "Oooooookay...." Molly and Deema said in unison. "Okay. See you two tomorrow and Saturday." Gil said. (The girls left. They turn back to see the duo giving them the "I'm watching you" gesture before entering the house.) "They'll totally break." Gil said slyly. "Uh-huh. They'll never make it." Oona said slyly. ------ (Friday morning. The time the challenge begins. Oona and Gil, with backpacks and sleeping bags, swam to each one of the girls' home; Gil to Molly's and Oona to Deema's.Gil approaches Molly's home and he knocks on the door. A groggy Molly opens the door, her pink and usually neat hair is frazzled and is wearing a pink bathrobe that she just slipped on.) "Hey Gilly." Molly said with a yawn. "Hello Molly." Gil said, hearing the pink-haired girl's growling stomach. "You know, you can always break." Molly shoves Gil back. "No way!" She said. "I will never break! I can make it through this challenge like it's nothing!" "We'll see about that." Gil said slyly. "You'll see. I won't break." Molly said. "She'll never make it through this challenge." Gil said to himself. ------ (Oona arrived at Deema's house.) "Morning Oona." Deema said, looking sleepy. "Morning Deema." Oona replied. "Ya know, you could always drop out on the challenge." "Not a chance." Deema said, over the growling of her tummy. "I'll totally make it through this challenge." "Bring it on." Oona said. (But before she heads inside, Oona gets out a walkie-talkie.) "Operation, girls' house invite is a success." Oona called. "Great!" Gil said, feeling ecstatic. "Ready for Operation: Trick The Girls Into Eating So They'll Lose The Bet, and also think of a shorter name for this operation." "You got it. Meet me in the park in one hour and bring some food." Oona replied. ------ (An hour later, Everything is all set up.) "This'll trick the girls into eating." Gil said. (Oona turns on the fan and a sweet scent blows through Molly and Deema's houses.) "Food! Here I come." Deema and Molly said simultaneously. (Together the girls spy the food and began to eat it.) "Ha, tricked ya! And you lose the bet." Gil crowed. (A while later, Molly and Deema are lying on the ground, their stomachs were bulged big from eating so much.) "Time for your thing!" Oona announced. "Uh Deema." Molly started to say something to Deema, but she already read her mind. "Stop them! Stop them now!" Deema begged. (Molly gets out a ray gun.) "Is that a blaster thingy?" Gil asked. "Yeah! And one for Deema!" Molly said, giving another ray gun to Deema. "And we have an idea of how we can finish this challenge and all it takes is a little hungriness." Deema added. (Gil and Oona felt confused for just a moment.) ------ (Eventually, Gil and Oona are forced to do the challenge as payback.)Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes